Forever By Your Side
by mormonsrock
Summary: Wishes really do come true. Just not always in the way we would expect it.
1. Chapter 1: Kayla

**Chapter 1: Kayla**

* * *

><p>The sun beat down hard, the hazy June weather taking its toll. I anxiously fiddled with the rose-colored ribbon braided into my long black hair, a habit I'd had for years.<p>

He straightened his cap ever so slightly, despite the fact that it was at least two sizes too big for him, his bright green eyes barely peeking out from underneath the brim.

I wiped my brow with the back of my hand. It was blazing hot today, but I remained in my place beside the school's large stone wall, watching and waiting.

After pausing a few seconds, he started walking forwards, slowly climbing the hill to the gate.

I cautiously peeked out from behind the gate with one eye, searching for that tousled chocolate hair and those icy blue eyes.

Then I saw my target. A tall, muscular figure in a disheveled school uniform was casually walking towards the gate, a bright orange backpack in hand. Now was my chance. As he approached the gate, I counted backwards in my head, giving myself courage with every number. I could hear his footsteps approaching.

Step. Five...

Step. Four... I took a deep breath.

Step. Three... He was getting closer...

Step. Two... Get ready...

Step. One...

I agilely jumped out from behind the gate and flashed a giant grin. "Oh! Hello, Derek! What a coincidence!" I smiled exaggeratedly. Little did he know that I had been waiting here at this spot for almost half an hour.

"Hey," he grinned charmingly at me and straightened his glasses, causing the me to stutter a bit. I loved it when he did that.

I felt my cheeks getting red, causing me to talk even faster than I already was. "Uh, Derek," I stammered, " I was wondering if maybe we could-"

"Who's that?" he asked suddenly, nodding towards something behind me.

I whirled around and saw a boy standing behind me, waiting patiently for the us to finish our conversation. He looked to be about the same age as me, although a bit shorter than I was. He was wearing a rather large white cap on his head and a baggy-looking all-white uniform from some unidentifiable school hung loosely off his slender frame. I could barely see his bright green eyes, which were almost entirely covered by long blonde bangs hanging over his forehead. To me, he looked almost like an abandoned old cat, worn out and a bit sad.

"Oh," Derek said with realization on his face as he looked at the boy, "is this your boyfriend, Kayla?"

"What?" I sputtered, shocked. "Um..." my voice trailed off. I was rendered speechless by this mysterious boy. I couldn't remember ever seeing him before in my life. He must've had me confused with some other girl.

"Well," Derek shrugged, fidgeting with his glasses. "I guess I'll leave you two alone, then," he said before leaving, walking down the hill away from the school.

"Wait..." I started, but I stopped when I'd realized that he had left. I missed it. I'd lost my chance. And it was all because of the wordless idiot behind me.

"Um, you're Kayla Bryant, right?" the boy behind me asked in a shy, quiet voice.

"Yeah," I said gruffly, glaring at him. "Who are you?"

The boy looked shocked. "You... you don't remember me?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"No." I scrutinized his face, seeing if I recognized it. I didn't. "Am I supposed to remember you?"

"Well... I thought you would," he admitted, casting his eyes downward towards his whiter-than-white sneakers.

"All right, then," I said with much sarcasm as I started to walk away.

"Wait!" he called after me and started to follow. "Even if you don't remember me, I remember you!"

I stopped and turned around, slightly taken aback. Why was this guy following me? "What are you, some kind of stalker?"

"No," the boy said softly. "You really don't remember me?"

I shook my head. "Not really." Who the heck was this kid?

"Well, then," the boy said, bowing in a chivalrous manner, "please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jeremy Stryder, and I'm here to grant your wish." He looked up at me and smiled a boyish grin.

"My wish?" I asked in disbelief. So now he was some kind of genie or something?

"Yes!" Jeremy exclaimed excitedly. "I can't leave until you tell me your wish."

"All right, then," I said, feeling an idea forming my head. "I wish you would get out of my sight." That should take care of it.

"Is... Is that really what you want?" he asked, looking hurt. "Because if it is, I suppose I could just leave right now, then..."

"Fine, then. Goodbye." I started to walk away again, this time faster than before. The sooner I got away from this brat, the better.

"It's just that I wanted to help you," he said softly, his voice barely coming out in a whisper. "Since you did so much for me."

That caught my attention. I suddenly stopped walking and spun around to face him. "What was that?" But he didn't hear me. Now he was walking away in the opposite direction. Very fast. Now it was my turn to chase after Jeremy. "Hey, wait!" I called, a little out of breath. He sure could move quickly.

I finally caught up with him at a nearby park. He was sitting alone at a bench, his eyes downcast. He smiled when he saw me walking towards him. "Have you come to tell me your wish?" he asked excitedly, his face lighting up again.

"What did... you mean... about me... doing something... for you?" I wheezed as I plopped down next to him on the bench, panting like a dog.

"A few years ago, I was in the hospital," he explained. "You were there to visit someone, and you talked with me for a while." He smiled at the memory. "You really cheered me up."

It did sound a bit familiar to me now...

"I was in a wheelchair, and I had a cat on my lap," he continued. "You still don't remember me?"

I remembered now. I was there to visit my mother, who had gotten sick at the time. I saw him sitting in a wheelchair in the courtyard, stroking a golden-colored cat. I was bored, and he looked lonely, so I decided to talk with him that day, that's all.

I nodded, the memory returning. "No, I remember you. But I didn't really do all that much. All I did was talk to you for a bit."

"But it really meant a lot to me," he said, his eyes pleading. "It may not be anything special to you, but you really helped me."

"What did I say that helped you so much?" I asked, a bit confused.

He paused for a moment, his eyes distant. "I don't really remember," he admitted after a while, "but it really made my day." He smiled at me with a boyish grin.

I sighed in frustration. This kid didn't seem completely right in the head.

"But anyway," he continued, " I came back here so I could repay you for that."

"Okay, then," I shrugged, leaning back against the bench. "Why don't you just buy me a soda or something?"

"That's all you want?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"I didn't do anything special for you, so you don't have to do anything special for me," I replied. After the soda, I'd be free from this guy. Simple as that.

"I don't think you really understand," he explained, his tone pleading. "I can grant you a wish. I can give you anything you want, anything at all!" His eyes were desperate.

"You're not making any sense," I said. Why was he freaking out about this so much? "What, do you have a magic lamp or something?"

"It's not a lamp," he shook his head. "but he said that it had the power to grant any wish..."

"Who's 'he'?" I asked.

Jeremy's face looked strained as he struggled to recall. "I... I can't remember..." he trailed off.

Ugh. I slapped my forehead. This kid didn't seem to have the strongest memory.

"Well, no offense," I said as I started to get up, "but I don't believe in that kind of stuff."

"But..." Jeremy started to say something, but I was already walking away.

"Look," I said, "I'm glad that you're all better, and it's nice that you came here to see me, but I don't believe in any of that 'magic and wishes' stuff. See ya."

I didn't bother to look back. That guy creeped me out anyway.

Well... Maybe I did look back.

When I turned around, I saw him pull a small pouch out of his pocket and stare at it before placing it over his heart and looking up at the clouds. He just sat like that for a bit before walking away with his shoulders sulking.

What on earth could that pouch be?

* * *

><p><strong>Addressing my Only Reviewer<strong>

Thanks for reading this story! Since you reviewed anonymously, I can't talk to you through PM message, so I thought I'd leave you a message here. This story is from the Clannad series, in Season 2. The characters are all in the series, but they were simply given English names here. The characters are as followed: Kayla was originally called Misae, Jeremy was originally named Shima, and Derek was originally Igarashi. Sorry if there was any confusion.


	2. Chapter 2: Kayla

**Chapter 2: Kayla**

* * *

><p>"So, Kayla," Abby said to me on our way to school. "How are things going with Derek?"<p>

I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "Oh, some guy just got in the way yesterday. But things will be better today, I'm sure of it."

"That's the way to think!" Sarah smiled at me.

As soon as we got to the school's gate, the worst thing possible happened. There, waiting right in front of us, was Jeremy.

"Good morning, Kayla!" He grinned when we came to the gate. "I hope you have a nice day at school!"

"Is he your boyfriend, Kayla?" Sarah asked, causing me to facepalm.

"Oh, he's cute," Abby said. "I would ditch Derek for this guy if I were you."

"You sure don't take no for an answer, do you?" I growled at Jeremy. "C'mon!" I grabbed his wrist and dragged him away from Abby and Sarah, where he couldn't do any more damage than he'd already done.

When we were a good distance away from everybody else, I immediately slapped him in the face. "What is _wrong _with you?" I screamed. "What are Sarah and Abby supposed to think? Now there will be all sorts of rumors flying around school!"

"R-rumors?" He asked, rubbing his cheek. "Rumors about what?"

I was trying _really_ hard not to get any angrier. "There is some boy waiting for me every day before and after school," I whispered, my voice tense. "_What do you think_?"

"Oh, I see!" He smiled knowingly. "You like that Derek boy, and you don't want me to get in the way of it!"

I balled my hands into fists at my sides. "You sure are blunt, huh?" I said with clenched teeth.

"Oh, I know!" He brightened, visibly happy to share his idea. "Why don't you go ask him out? I'll go with you! It'll be fun!"

I punched him in the jaw. "I can ask him out on my own, you idiot!"

"Ouch..." He groaned as he landed on the concrete. I was getting better at this.

"I swear," I sighed. "If you're here to grant me a wish, then why do you keep interfering?"

"Well," he said as he started to get up. "Do you want Derek to fall in love with you, then? Is that your wish?"

I must admit, I was startled at the question. I suddenly looked down at my shoes and fiddled with my hair ribbon. "N-no..." I whispered after a long silence. "It's cruel to manipulate people's feelings like that." And before he could respond, I walked away and off to class.

"So who was that boy there this morning?" Abby asked me with a smirk.

I groaned. "Just a friend. Some guy I know."

"What's his name?" Sarah asked.

"Why don't you ask him now?" Abby chuckled, pointing at something in the distance.

Oh. My. Gosh.

There, waiting at the gate, was Jeremy. Again.

"Didja have a nice day at school, Kayla?" He smiled as we approached the gate.

I met his goofy grin with a lethal scowl and responded by swiftly sweeping my foot across the ground, knocking his feet out from under him. I mentally congratulated myself on that one.

"H-hello to you, too," he groaned as he got up from the ground.

"Go home, Jeremy!" I snarled.

"Wow, Kayla," Abby commented. "You've got quite the little stalker, don't you?"

"Listen," Sarah said to him. "Kayla already likes somebody else. So if Derek saw you two together, he might-"

"What about me?" A voice from behind interrupted her. We all turned, and saw none other than Derek. Right behind us. I could've just _died_.

"Oh, it's Kayla's boyfriend," he smiled. "I'm sorry, I don't think I know your name yet," he said to Jeremy.

"Oh, n-no!" I stepped between them and subconsciously fiddled with my hair ribbon. "H-he's not my b-boyfriend..."

He shrugged. "All right, then," he said before walking off, leaving the four of us just standing there with our mouths hanging open, none of us quite sure what to say.

"I wonder if he understood or not..." I sighed as I slumped down on the park bench. Not even watching the sunset, something that I normally loved, could cheer me up anymore.

"Things will work out," Jeremy smiled as the sun turned the clouds pink. "Given the right opportunity, I'm sure that Derek will like you just as much as you like him."

I sat up straight and stared at him with slight amusement. "Y'know," I said to him with a hint of a smile. "I don't get you at all."

"Huh?" It looked as if I had caught him off-guard.

"I mean," I looked out at the ducks swimming on the pond in front of us, leaving small ripples in the water behind them. "You're helping me get together with another guy. You don't feel, I don't know, jealous? Or left behind, or something?"

He looked shocked at that remark. "Uh..." his jaw dropped a bit before he caught himself. "No, I'm not really into that kind of thing..."

There were a few seconds of awkward silence before I broke it by chuckling a bit. "That's one thing about you I don't mind, at least."

"What?"

"Even if you're annoying at times," I continued with a smile. "You're so innocent and sweet. I really like that about you."

I wasn't lying there. I really did like that about him.

And I still do.


	3. Chapter 3: Jeremy

**Chapter 3: Jeremy**

* * *

><p>I pulled my hat lower down over my eyes, trying to keep the rain out. I shook my head, trying to flick some of the droplets off of my face. I leaned against the school gate, keeping my head down to keep the water out of my eyes.<p>

Man, it was really pouring.

My clothes and shoes were soaked through, but I couldn't just leave. After all, Kayla would be getting out of school soon. Besides, a little rain never hurt anybody.

Okay, a _lot_ of rain...

I pulled my jacket closed and hugged the fabric close to my chest, trying to keep warm. It probably wasn't doing any good, considering it was sopping wet by now.

Might as well wait... I focused my attention on watching the three small snails on the sidewalk below me. They were all moving in the same direction, sluggishly inching through the rain. I was so intent on mentally cheering on the smallest one that I almost didn't notice the rain stop.

At least, it stopped above me. It was still raining everywhere else. I could see it falling to the ground around me.

Then, what...?

"Jeremy?" A familiar voice asked as I looked up and noticed that my head was now covered by a large red umbrella. Holding the umbrella was none other than Kayla.

* * *

><p>"What in the world were you <em>doing<em> out there?" Kayla asked, rubbing the towel all over my head, nearly smothering my face. "Are you trying to catch a cold or what?"

"I was waiting for you," I said as I sat down on an empty locker room bench and began to peel off my wet socks. Yuck.

"You have, like, magic or something, right?" she called over her shoulder as she began rifling through a giant plastic trunk marked 'Lost and Found'. "Why didn't you just use it to stop the rain?"

"They're _wishes_," I called back as I wrung out my socks over the locker room floor, the water pattering against the tile providing the only noise for a few seconds. "And besides, I only have one. So if I waste it on the rain, then I can't pay you back."

"Here!" Kayla suddenly tossed a bundle of clothes at my head, landing them right in my face. They smelled faintly of sweat and plastic. "I found some clothes for you in the Lost and Found. You can wear these until your old ones dry."

"Thanks..." I muttered as I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to recover it from the damage that Kayla had done with her towel.

"I don't get why you feel like you owe me so much," she sighed as she closed the 'Lost and Found' trunk and sat down on it. "I mean, you don't even remember what I said to you back then."

"What you said isn't the important thing," I said as I shook out my jacket, playfully flinging water at her with a grin. "The fact that you said anything to me was more than enough."

"Hey!" Kayla laughed as she shielded her face from the sudden unexpected shower.

"After talking to you that day, I felt like I could do anything," I continued as I pulled off my shirt and shook that out as well, sending another spray of water at her. "Your optimism really inspired me."

She stopped laughing for a moment. Instead of smiling like before, her face now displayed an expression of shock and surprise. She looked almost... stunned.

She opened her mouth, as if she was about to say something.

But just then, the bell rang. We both looked up, startled, before chuckling awkwardly.

"Well, I'd better get back to class," Kayla said uncomfortably as she stood up. "It wouldn't be good for me to be caught in the Boys' Locker Room, even if there aren't any other guys in here."

"Yeah, see ya," I murmured as I pulled on the dry Lost and Found t-shirt.

Kayla playfully rumpled my hair as she walked past me on her way out.

* * *

><p>My hair still wasn't back to normal by the time school got out that afternoon.<p>

"Kayla..." I muttered to myself as I hopelessly tried to straighten it out. No matter which way I tried to smooth it down, my hair just wouldn't stay. It refused to obey the laws of gravity anymore.

"Oh, hey," a warm voice interrupted. "If it isn't Kayla's boyfriend."

"Huh?" I turned and saw Derek standing next to me, a faint smile on his face.

Better make things right. "Oh, I'm not her boyfriend," I explained. "I'm just a friend of hers."

"Oh, you're not?" He looked mildly surprised.

"Nope," I shook my head. "In fact, she already likes someone else at the moment, so..."

His face suddenly looked upset for a minute. "I see..."

"Huh?"

"Hey, listen," he said with a slightly saddened expression. "I've already guessed that that 'someone else' is me, right?"

"...So what if it is?" I asked, trying to sound suspicious. How did he guess that?

"Well, the thing is, I already have a girlfriend," he looked away uncomfortably. "And I don't think that Kayla knows that. "

...No, I don't think that she knows that, either.

She probably won't be happy when she finds out...

"Do you think you could tell her for me?"

"W-what?" I blinked in surprise.

"I don't wanna hurt her feelings," he said, his voice desperate. "Do you think you could just break it to her gently?"

"Well, I-"

"You can do it, right?" He stepped towards me, his eyes pleading. "I mean, you're, like, her closest friend."

"I..."

What was I supposed to do now?


End file.
